mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Fernando Vera
|latest appearance = |played by = Elliot Villar }} Fernando Vera is Shayla's drug supplier. He is played by Elliot Villar. Background As a young man, Fernando Vera battled with depression and attempted suicide a number of times. Eventually, he became a gang leader, dealing guns and drugs of all kinds throughout New York City. His younger brother Isaac convinced him to make his transactions online, such as on Twitter through coded language, a cost-effective alternative. "Biscuits" and "clickety clickety" were references to guns, while "sea shells", "food", ''"''gas" referred to ammunition or bullets. Sometime before 2015, Vera met Shayla Nico, who was in search of a supply of Suboxone. He was the only one dealing it and Shayla's new neighbor and client Elliot Alderson wanted it. 2015 In early March, Vera aggressively asks Shayla for a date outside her apartment. He wants to go inside, but she is adamant in refusing. Vera gets in a car with his gang and drives off just as Elliot is arriving. Soon afterward, Elliot enters Shayla's apartment and finds Vera in his underpants on her bed. Vera says Shayla is in the bathroom, although she doesn't answer Elliot's calls. Vera is interested in the meaning of Elliot's name. He also takes interest in Elliot's sullen demeanor, likening it to his own suicidal youth. Vera advises that hating oneself is true power. He then thanks Elliot for being the thing that brought him the "love of his life," Shayla. As he dresses, he tells Elliot to respect that boundary. After he leaves, Elliot discovers Shayla, bruised and unconscious in the bathtub. He determines that Vera has drugged and raped her, but she doesn't want to cut ties because she makes good money with him. Once Elliot decodes more of Vera's twitter slang and learns that hurting Shayla is a recurring act of which Vera boasts. Elliot uses his tweets and coinciding crime reports to deliver an anonymous tip and have Vera and his gang arrested. Within a few weeks, Vera deduces that it was Elliot who turned him in. In the early morning of April 1st, members of his gang kidnap Shayla and confront Elliot. Vera speaks to him on the phone, explaining that he wants to be hacked out of prison tonight; his life is in danger in jail. Isaac Vera and an associate, DJ, stay with Elliot as he gets to work. Vera meets with Elliot in the middle of the day. Elliot threatens to disable Vera's entire operation using information hacked from Isaac's phone should either he or Shayla be harmed. At 9:49 P.M., Elliot stages a massive prison break and waits for Vera outside the fences. Vera has his associate, DJ, kill Isaac, on the basis that it was his brother who was trying to kill him in prison and his brother who go them caught in the first place. Vera and DJ escape on foot, content to let their crime operation end. Vera gives Elliot the keys to the car they've been driving in all day, as it is revealed that Shayla has been dead in the trunk all along. Vera eventually makes a return by Season 3 (after Elliot and Darlene's conflict with the Dark Army at their safehouse). He is last seen introducing himself to Darlene outside of Elliott's apartment building. Trivia * His password is eatadick6969. * His Twitter username is @brvtrvllr, or brave traveler, the meaning of his given name. * He spends massive amounts of money on porn. * He is of Dominican descent. * He wears briefs. fr:Fernando Vera Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 4 characters